Pasts Shadow
by cheeriolord
Summary: AU world, slight OOC. Tifa is attacked and with that incident memories of her past come to the surface and give rise to new challenges in her future.


Well hi to all … first time posting a story here on ff-net although I've threatened to do so for a while now. So heres hoping you all review and let me know what you think.

Also thanks to **spacegal19, ashbear, sorrowsflower, kezababes **and **ronin-ai **for the push to actually post something.

Anyways this story was actually never intended as a fanfic, but a stand alone piece I wrote myself so changing certain events and characters to bring it in line with ff7 means I've screwed with the plot and dialogue a lot. it's a very AU ff7 world and I still ain't to sure on the direction it'll eventually go so bear with me as updates will be patchy and dependant on the reaction the story gets

Tifa awoke to warm room and slowly cracked opened her eyes to a harsh blinding light, she groaned and squashed her eyes shut again as a jolt of pain shot through her head. "Tifa! Thank the planet your ok, how are you feeling? Do you remember how you got here?" Tifa groaned again "Zangan?" "Yes it's me Tifa, can I get you some water? Can you open your eyes? What can I do?" Tifa managed a small smile despite the pain and opened her eyes wincing again at the strong lighting in the white walled room "Water first please" she croaked at the old man beside the bed. He stood and scrambled to the sideboard where a water jug sat and poured a cup, as he continued to babble a hundred questions a minute. She took the proffered cup with a grateful nod and wincing again sat up in the bed and sipped at it, noting the needle in the back of her left hand and the bandage on her left forearm. She slowly shook off her sleeping daze; her body ached all over as she shifted uncooperative muscles cramped from disuse "I must have been out for a while". She placed the cup on the table next to her as the memories crashed in, the party, brushing off the gatecrashers, feeling sick and woozy after just one drink… then a bedroom it was dark, she remembered swinging out blindly before bolting in terror. Her eyes brimmed as the images kept crashing in; she remembered being dragged into an alley and then nothing, except … A plea for forgiveness?

Zangan saw the shock on her face and tears in her eyes and reached out to take her hand; she recoiled from his touch and screamed at him "don't touch me" and squirmed as far away from him as she could "Tifa, please, it's me I'd never hurt you just let me help" "No!" she brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her hands. A nurse rushed in the room and took in the look of shock and hurt on Zangans face. She came around the bed and slowly ushered him into corridor telling him to wait. The nurse re-entered the room and sat at the top of the bed "its ok" she said not yet reaching out to the quaking girl "You were checked when you were brought in, nothing happened to you, your safe in here" "leave me alone" "I can't do that you've been asleep for two days I need to check you over, but I'll wait until your ready" Said the nurse compassion shining in her eyes.

After five minutes Tifa's shaking had calmed but she still refused to raise her head "would you like a hug" said the nurse in a calm and gentle voice. Asniffa dna small nod was the only reply as she leant in and encircled Tifa in her arms. Thank you" Said Tifa as she slowly untensed herself and returned the young nurses embrace. "Its fine don't worry about it, just remember your safe here"

They both sat in silence for a few minutes more before Tifa slowly relaxed her grip and sat back against the bedpillows she sighed and tried to wipe her teary eyes, succeeding in knocking out her IV instead. She hissed at the sting and saw a drop of blood collect at the site, a delicate and soft hand captured hers and wiped the drop away with a swab. Tifa looked up and finally took in the face before her, it belonged to a young woman about the same age as Tifa with long brown hair, tied back with a ribbon so it fell down her back in a wave, gentle features and small lips turned up into a caring and compassionate smile. The tag on her uniform read, trainee nurse, underneath the name Aerith.

"Hi there, I'm Aerith, here just let me grab a dressing for that" She stood and walked towards the small cart in the corner of the room, grabbed a bandage and was about to dress Tifa's hand when there was a knock at the door. Tifa stiffened and warily eyed the door as it slid open and Zangan's face appeared in the gap, she relaxed slightly at the sight of his iron grey hair and rugged features "come in Zangan". The old man shuffled nervously into the room. He was a huge man at 6'2" with wide shoulders and thick limbs yet his small steps belied a graceful movement in his heavy frame as he cautiously approached.

"Hi again Tifa" the timid and careful reply almost made Tifa laugh. In all the years she'd known him; his childish and outgoing personality was always showcasing itself in a sort of verbal diarrhoea, that often got him into trouble as his mind spurted out every thought and question he had and now here he was restraining himself in fear and worry over her. "Sorry about before Zangan, I was just shocked" she offered him a small smile and saw in return the irrepressible grin climb over his face as he started blathering out questions "Ah don't worry about it Tifa, I was just so worried about you, so how are you feeling? Do you realise that I've been here two whole days, I slept in that chair and do you have any idea how hard it is? But still it's worth it to know that your okay and anyway the nurses in this place are sexy, especially the students". This time she couldn't hold it in Tifa burst out laughing at the old fools rambling words, he'd obviously forgotten that one of those students was currently taking Tifa's blood pressure and now blushing madly. "Perverted old man" Aerith mumbled "what are you, in your 50's or something. Can't he act his age?" She asked of her now smiling patient. Tifa giggled again "Aerith meet Zangan an old family friend, Zangan meet Aerith, she's a student nurse here" She said pointedly to Zangan and saw him double back over what he'd been saying and watched his face drop as he figured out his mistake "…Bugger, my apologies Aerith I just never know when to shut up". Aerith looked him over as she spoke "I've noticed. You know the others warned me about you when I came on shift, you dirty old git" she looked back at her patient and saw tears on her face again only this time they were accompanied by a grin. "so he's always like this then I take it"? Tifa nodded "yup he can't keep his mouth shut or eyes off to save his life, but he's helped raise me since I was a kid so I'm used to him". "Well from what I hear he's propositioned all the female staff on this entire floor too, and I quote 'come and watch my moves and once your impressed I'll buy you a pizza', then he just winks at them". Tifa was shaking now and burst out in a fit of laughter and pointed at Zangan "You lecherous old sod these girls are over half your age".

Zangan's face warmed at his current embarrassment but he felt relieved to see Tifa laugh, his face fell into a sheepish grin and he scratched at his oft broken nose, a sure sign of embarrassment "sorry Tifa, Aerith" he mumbled. Even Aerith couldn't help but laugh at the sight of this old man caught like a small boy with a hand in the cookie jar, and the fact that Tifa, after her recent attack, was able to laugh and feel comfortable in the same room as him made her trust the old fool almost immediately. She just knew that his comments were innocent and not meant harmfully, before her was a man who just didn't bother growing up "don't worry about it" she said with a giggle "nice to meet you Zangan" and she held out her hand.

Zangan moved in to shake the proffered hand but withdrew immediately as Tifa gasped and her body once again tensed as his hand came close to her, he jumped back a step and placed both hands behind his back. Tifa felt guilty at the hurt look that crossed Zangan's face but couldn't help the wave of fear and memories that came upon her as his hand came close to her body.

Rough hands ripped at her halter top as she struggled to move away and she saw it, a fist coming into her vision moving at what seemed a slow pace yet she just couldn't avoid it. "Tifa, I'm sorry I should have thought" Tifa eyes snapped back into focus at Zangans words. No, it's okay I'm just a little wary that's all". Zangan closed his eyes and sighed, his expression becoming serious for once "And you have every right to be… Can you tell us what happened that day? I think it would really help the police, they've been waiting to talk to you". Tifa looked up baffled "But why do they want to see me? I can barely remember how I got here?"

Zangan closed his eyes "then I'll tell you what I know" …..

Well that's chapter one done and dusted. Forgive the occasionally shocking grammar and please review and let me know what you think


End file.
